


Unheard Screams

by Barelywriting



Series: Unheard Screams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barelywriting/pseuds/Barelywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack has kidnapped Allison to torture and interrogate her to get more information about Gerard Argent. But after seeing her beaten and bloodied, he can't help but fuck her himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard Screams

Allison Argent pulled out the arrow that pierced through her right thigh. Grunts and unheard yelps left her cut lip when the silver-laced arrowhead passed back through her limb for the second time. Assessing the situation, she knew this wasn’t just a flesh wound. This needed to be patched up or she’ll tediously bleed to death in the next few hours. 

Bruised and battered, she felt every sore muscle in her body as she took of her bloodied white shirt to use it as a bandage around her thigh. 

Time was slow, and sweat dripped down her face and down to her naked skin, lingering in between her black laced bra.  The air was cool, passing through the tiny makeshift window inside the holding cell that she was in. She’s lost count on how many days she’s been kept here; only taken out by Deucalion’s Alpha pack to be tortured and interrogated. This was the worst wound that she has gotten so far, but the broken rib, dislocated shoulder and the bruises on her arms and stomach were not any better either. 

She’s been holding on for the last hour or so, but the pain had only become worse; slowly she faints from the exhaustion.

“Do it.” A man’s voice said.

A waterfall of ice water poured through Allison’s head, waking her up in a lot of discomfort and shock. Standing before her was Deucalion and the Alpha Twins. 

“Rested are we?”, a hint of amusement left Deucalion’s lips. “Are we going to talk today?”

The window showed the full moon, realizing now that she had slept for the entire day time. Panic seeped through her spine and a lump in her throat had formed. This wasn’t good, she thought. Her heart began to beat faster and she knew Deucalion can feel her fear; knowing this, she still kept a straight face. “Fuck you”, was all she could muster up to say.

Deucalion, with his sharp claws grabbed Allison by the hair and began dragging her out of the cell. The beaten and exhausted girl could only grapple on to his wrists to ease the pain as she let out a whimper. 

He finally let go, and Allison was left on the floor, forcing herself not to cry. Her breathing was even, possibly from the loss of blood. 

“Our hunter her is going to bleed to death; should we help her boys?” Deucalion asked in a sinister tone. 

The twins nodded, amusement plastered on their faces. Aiden, the more violent one walked towards Allison’s bottom, and grabbed both ankles and forcefully spread her legs wide. The other alpha twin, Ethan did the same, but grabbed Allison’s wrists instead. 

A rage of panic overwhelmed Allison’s body; she began grunting, twisting then turning but with no avail. The alpha twins had complete control over her body as they tightly pinned her on the ground. 

“Without control, hunters are nothing”, Deucalion suddenly said. 

“W-what are you doing?!”, tensed panic leaving her voice. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” a question without any emotion. Deucalion picked up of what seemed to be a dagger, without the sharp and pointy edge. It was flat and looked harmless, until he placed the flat end’s tip on top of the fire burning in a kiln. 

Allison’s eyes began to panic, connecting the dots of what was about to happen. “Why won’t you just kill me?”, her voice flat, but a little hinged. She said it in a way where she wasn’t pleading for her life. Allison wanted to know when she was going to. 

“Oh, dear hunter, this is not meant to hurt you.” He smiled grimly. “This is meant to patch up that wound you created. If you had just left the arrow there, you wouldn’t be bleeding to death right now.” 

Allison’s brow furrowed, “I know that the arrow’s shaft is laced with venom.” 

Deucalion’s eyebrow lifted, not expecting the latter response. 

“I forgot how quickly young hunters become so keen. I’ve underestimated you.” Deucalion stoking the fire with the dagger, the flat edge still seeping through the heat of the fire. “Nevertheless, even if you knew that breaking the shaft will release the venom inside of you, pulling the entire thing out must have hurt like a bitch.”

His words were harsh and piercing. Allison knew this- the alternative wasn’t any better. 

Deucalion began humming, a melody that resided no worry. “This should do it”, he said, as he pulled the dagger out of the kiln. The tip of the flat iron edge was glowing, and Allison couldn’t stop staring at it with her bulging eyes. She began to squirm and twist, but the twins didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Deucalion kneeled below her waist, “You shouldn’t thank me yet.”

Deucalion suddenly grabbed Allison’s hair and pulled her head higher than her body so that she could see what he was about to do to her. She let out a yelp of pain, but was cut off with a blood-curling scream as Deucalion pressed the burning dagger onto her bloodied wound. 

Allison was intensely grunting with pain, her face soaked in sweat and fear. The twins were holding her down, and she only had her hips moving, trying to escape the dagger. The dagger was lifted, but the pain was still there. The smell of burned flesh surrounded the room, and relentless fear came over her knowing that it was her flesh that was burning. 

The grip on Allison’s hair tightened, “As much as my dick gets hard watching you cry out in pain, this is for your own good, dear Allison.”

With that, he placed the dagger’s flat edge onto the raw wound. He lifted the dagger again, then continued, trying to clot the bleeding of her wound. 

Allison’s throat began to feel harsh and ragged, her voice deafening, as she kept screaming for the unforgiveable pain of burning flesh. Every second that Deucalion lifted the dagger, she gasps for air, although the second she sees the dagger getting closer to her skin, she begins to panic and pant. The agony lasted for a few long minutes, but the pain didn’t seem to subside. When the last inch of raw wounded flesh was burned, Allison was dripping with sweat and halfway fainting for the excruciating pain.

Deucalion let go of her hair as he stood up and dropped the dagger in hand. He was soaking in the sight of what was before him- a sick fantasy he had made for himself. He gazed at his glistening skin, eyeing her breasts that was beneath her bra. She was breathing heavily and uneven, but could not speak as this had taken a toll on her. 

Deucalion nodded to the twins, signaling them to let go of her wrists and ankles. They stood and backed away against the wall, as they were filled with excitement on what was about to happen.

Allison’s eyes  were halfway open, and she felt an invisible weight over her. The beatings, broken bones and now this had taken a complete toll on her. 

Deucalion finally moved from where he stood, and slowly went over Allison, standing above her legs. He knelt down and leaned in to her face, and caressed her face with his clawed hands. “Shh, I’ll make the pain go away”, was all he said. 

Deucalion began kissing, sucking and biting her neck. He wasn’t gentle at all and his hands swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped her black jeans. The jeans left a jagged pain on her tender wound as he slipped it out with ease off her legs. His dick only became more harder as he soaked in her almost naked body. 

Allison began to make sense of what was going on, and with all her strength she began to pull herself using her arms away from the menacing wolf. 

“The wolf is the master of its victim’s body. He will take what he wants, no matter what”, he said as he took a step towards Allison as she pulled away. “It’s pathetic how Scott have taken you; you’ve never felt a real wolf inside of you.”

Allison was stumped by a wall behind her and she was left in terror as Deucalion slipped off his pants and took off his shoes. As he took of the last article of his clothing, Allison began to look around in ways to get her out of this ordeal. But she had no weapons and Deucalion had the strength of 100 men. The alpha twins stood by behind him, smiling wickedly as their true alpha was about to take her.

In a swift move, Deucalion pulled her ankles to get her closer to him. She didn’t even blink when he suddenly had one hand grappling her wrists and his body straddling her just below her waist. His sharp claws began to trail around her pale skin, blood oozing out of the cuts. His hands began to go lower and lower, and Allison couldn’t help but tense up. She was panting so hard, terrified of what Deucalion was going to do. “P-please don’t do this”, Allison finally begging. Deucalion only laughed and ignored her pleas. “I want a better view of what I’m about to take from you”, was all he said when he forced his left leg in between Allison’s legs. She wouldn’t budge at all, so Deucalion used his free hand to press through her tender wound. 

Allison let out another scream, and Deucalion used this opportunity to force his tongue down her throat. Her powerlessness made his dick hard and precum was already dripping from his erect penis, landing on her hairless pussy. 

Allison began to cry, but kept begging for her freedom. Her voice was unheard as he began poking his dick around the rims of her pussy. She began to squirm and evade his attempts and fear was not subsiding at all within her. In one huge thrust, his dick penetrated her tight and dry vagina and began roughly and painfully pumping her. She could feel the burning sensation inside, tediously feeling each forced movement. 

Allison stopped pleading, only tears ran down her cheeks. With each thrust, her body shoved itself back, while she stared onto the distance. Deucalion wasn’t getting the satisfaction that he needed. He wanted Allison to keep on begging and pleading while he banged his hips onto hers. With his left hand, he suddenly sunk in his claws onto the tender wound; Allison’s head whipped up towards him, paired up with another blood-curling scream. Blood began to pool near her hips and she couldn’t help but grapple on the wrist hurting her to hold on to something from the pain. She was panting relentlessly, and squirmed and twisted to get him off of her. It didn’t budge Deucalion, as her defiance only made him want her more. 

Deucalion pumped her mercilessly, with each thrust of his dick, her folds took him in. His claws were still penetrating her tender wound and each movement leaves her with a tighter claw grip on to her flesh. Just before he was about to climax, he pulled his dick out, soaked with white cum. Within seconds he had flipped her over on her stomach, with his meat ready to take her ass. 

“Please, Deucalion! Not there, I’m begging you!”, Allison kept pleading. 

But it was unheard once again, as he forced his manhood into her tight virgin ass hole. 

Allison felt her ass hole was being pulled apart as she felt his largeness inside of her. Deucalion wanted more elevation as he was pushing through, and so he grabbed both wrists and pinned them both behind her back with one hand. He then used the other to grab a handful of hair that lifted her upper torso towards him as he sat behind.

It was a sight to see for the alpha twins as they had begun pumping their own manhood as they watched their true alpha penetrate this young beauty. 

Within a few seconds, Deucalion pulled out. 

Allison was in tremendous pain and in a haze to notice the absent penetration within her. But within seconds, Deucalion had forced himself to transform to his alpha form. His skin had turned into a grey pigment, and muscles were bulging in every corner of his body. His entire size had tripled from his human form. 

Deucalion tightened and pulled his grip onto Allison’s hair and wrists as he shoved his alpha’s thick and hairless manhood inside of her. 

She screamed in pain as he pushed his animalistic penis inside of her. Her eyes were bulging and tears were running down her cheeks. 

“Shut her up” was all that Deucalion could say in between the grunts and the moans of his deep voice.

Aiden hurried towards them and pulled a gag ball out of his pocket. He smiled as he shoved the gag inside Allison’s mouth and strapped it under her head. 

Allison’s face was of humiliation, fear and helplessness. 

Blood was trickling down her anus as Deucalion kept pumping his 3 inch girth of a manhood in her. She was so delicious, he thought. 

Every thrust was of beauty to him and every thrust was immense pain and humiliation for her. 

Long, tedious minutes had gone by and it was only then that Deucalion had climaxed inside the poor hunter. Clumps of cum and blood oozed out in between the cracks of her ass hole with each wave of orgasm that Deucalion felt. 

Allison’s spirit was broken. She laid down there with her upper torso dangling from Deucalion’s grip. Her face masked with loss. 

Deucalion finally let her out of his grip and she dropped head first onto the cement pavement. 

Allison was gone. She was still alive- physically, but she was gone. 

She had died.


End file.
